


Someone Once Loved You

by mourn3d



Series: Broken Lover Boys [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crack, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, Queen Songs, Reminiscing, Sadness, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexuality Crisis, Young Love, bittersweet memories, switchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d
Summary: Trevor found out that Michael Townley is alive and he never felt his heart hurt worse. He packs up Wade, and after blowing a trailer park to smithereens Trevor makes his way towards the devil city called Los Santos to find his long lost ghost of a best friend. He hears the song Radio Ga Ga by Queen and remembers his past and tries to understand what all went wrong.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Wade Hebert/Trevor Philips
Series: Broken Lover Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Someone Once Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely just raw emotion poured into a fanfiction. This is apart of the fic This Thing Called Love and takes place in the same universe. I recommend reading it if you would like to learn more on the characters back story.
> 
> Hope you like this!

"Fucking Bikers." Trevor grumbled whenever he heard the shrieks of the men and women from the trailer park as he and Wade made their way down the road and onto the freeway towards the city of Los Santos. "Fucking.... _fucking_ bikers." He glared at Wade who was picking at his nails and was nervously glancing out over the road and hills as they passed.

Trevor was still slightly shaking from the anticipation of shooting those motherfuckers who dared try fucking with him in his own home. He glanced over when Wade reached to touch the radio and sighed whenever he tuned it to the Los Santos Rock Radio. What great timing Wade seemed to have as well. Trevor's heart warmed just at the familiar tune and the radio announcer saying the title of the song. 

_I'd sit alone and watch your light_

_My only friend through teenage nights_

_And everything I had to know_

_I heard it on my radio_

It was like a switch flipped inside of Trevor's mind whenever he heard the oh so familiar voice of Freddie Mercury. Thoughts of his "past-life" rolled back into his mind as he zoned out to the Queen song. His only friend through teenage nights... Michael Townley. His _best friend_. The one he told fucking everything to. The one he had his first beer with. Hell, Michael was the one that introduced him to this fucking band. 

He listened to music with Michael all the time. When they would get back from a long day of scoring they would lay back in their shitty motel beds and turn up the radio to fill the silence as they rested. 

_You gave them all those old time stars_

_Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars_

_You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry_

_You made us feel like we could fly_

Michael was always the charmer out of the group. He could easily get the ladies to trust him, could flirt his way through any classwork that was missing and would pose as such a great man that anyone in their right mind would have no other choice but to trust him. Trevor fell into that trust as well. He was obviously flattered with the things Michael would do and say to him, although he always told Michael that he was his friend and he didn’t want to see the fake side of him because that was just shitty. 

Trevor was easily pulled into that charm and look where it fucking got him. Hearing about his dead friend coming back from the dead and doing what once brought the both of them great joy on his own. He fell for the guy and it ended in getting hurt just like every other time he ever gave his heart up to another person. He was hurt and Michael was fine with it. Fuck him…. _fuck him._

_So don't become some background noise_

_A backdrop for the girls and boys_

_Who just don't know or just don't care_

_And just complain when you're not there_

Trevor and Michael were _partners_. They shared their money and they trusted each other because if they didn’t they would both wind up dead in a matter of days. But they also were something...more than just partners. Some kind of unexplainable bond that neither of them talked about because they didn’t want to complicate their relationship anymore than it needed to.

They were never serious. I mean...sure. Trevor considered the fact that they could’ve been dating but Michael never said anything. They never were affectionate in Brad or Lester’s presence, but being…. _gay_ was never really accepted by anyone in the 80s. They weren’t anything too wild, of course. A few kisses and cuddles on the cold nights, a handful of blowjobs after a long day or a fight and one….one time. The memory stained his thoughts. It was the thing that he thought about every time he laid alone after he forced a stripper to leave his trailer after they banged. 

He thought Michael and him were together back then...that was until he caught Michael and Amanda laying together in the motel. Trevor had blacked out back in the bathroom at the strip club and headed home in a half-high state to find his best friend with a naked woman. It crushed him. 

_You had your time, you had the power_

_You've yet to have your finest hour_

_Radio_

Michael had _the power_ that night. Trevor let himself get too soft when normally he would be the one eager to get in Michael’s pants. He guessed he just slipped that night. Became too submissive to the larger man. He remembered the night like it was yesterday. Like he wasn’t high off his shit. 

He remembered letting out broken sobs into the pillow as Michael gripped his hips with an unforgettable force. Remembered hearing the grunts and groans from the man behind him as he messily thrust into Trevor. Trevor felt a feeling in his gut - and not the kind of feeling that made his toes curl and made him let out a scream - but the kind that made his heart thump in his chest when Michael muttered how perfect he was into his ear. 

Trevor was sobbing by the end of that night. Michael would not let up. Bruises covered both of their bodies and Trevor swore Michael had came at least four times that night. Their bodies were pressed together in a slick sweaty beautiful mess. Saliva dripped down Trevor’s chin as they worked together to milk out Michael of his last orgasm. 

When the larger man finished he flopped over beside the Canadian and rested his head on his chest as he panted to catch his breath. 

That’s when Trevor slipped up yet again. When he breathed those three words to Michael. 

He swore he was sober by the end of that orgasm, too. 

_All we hear is radio ga ga_

_Radio goo goo_

_Radio ga ga_

_All we hear is radio ga ga_

_Radio blah blah_

_Radio, what's new?_

_Radio, someone still loves you_

Trevor sat alone that next night. Tears stained his face as he listened to the radio alone. He fiddled with the pipe in his hand. He was breathing raggedly as he realized that he was alone. He fucked up and told that stupid prick that he loved him. 

Why the fuck did Michael not love him? What was wrong with him? What did he not have that Michae wanted or needed? He knew that he wanted Michael, _why didn’t Michael want him?_

The asshole didn’t even show up, and it hurt Trevor. It really...really hurt because he knew where he heart was for the first time in years and Michael tore it to shreds. That motherfucker _tore it to shreds_ and a part of Trevor never forgave him. 

_We watch the shows, we watch the stars_

_On videos for hours and hours_

_We hardly need to use our ears_

_How music changes through the years_

They made up eventually, or at least for a little bit before Michael got Amanda pregnant. They would go back to Michael’s place. They would sit in the living room and watch some old western that Michael preferred watching. Something about how it reminded him of his dad. Trevor didn’t exactly know and he knew he wasn’t the biggest fan of the western since they were all just about the exact same thing. But he would sit through them just to spend a little extra time with his best friend. 

Michael boasted about how great of a movie taste he had, which Trevor _often_ ignored because he knew his taste was horse shit. But he decided to just smile and nod and then ignore his boasting because he knew if he argued it would be no use because Michael was “so sure”. 

They both shared the same music taste though. The nice fun 80s music. Some that they could both drunkenly harmonize on any bad night. Queen was obviously a go-to. 

_Let's hope you never leave old friend_

_Like all good things on you we depend_

_So stick around 'cause we might miss you_

_When we grow tired of all this visual_

“Old friend.” Trevor remembered murmuring to the tombstone as he stood alone in the graveyard. He had shown up after everyone left. He wanted to personally visit his passed friend on his own instead of having to face Amanda and the kids. He sat down and leaned his head on the cold stone as a flurry of snowflakes fell down over the two. “I’m gonna miss you, cowboy.” Trevor muttered to the stone and hugged his knees close to himself as he practically laid on the tombstone. He missed Michael so much. Missed that warm laugh and that even warmer hug. It wasn’t often that the pair hugged, but Trevor remembered it clearly and it ached his heart even today. 

_“You weren’t supposed to go out this way, Mikey. You weren’t. We were gonna grow old together. We were gonna be best pals until we got shot. You_ **_fucker_ ** _. Why did you do this to me?”_

_You had your time, you had the power_

_You've yet to have your finest hour_

_Radio_

_All we hear is radio ga ga_

_Radio goo goo_

_Radio ga ga_

_All we hear is radio ga ga_

_Radio goo goo_

_Radio ga ga_

_All we hear is radio ga ga_

_Radio blah blah_

_Radio, what's new?_

_Someone still loves you_

The music died out and Trevor pulled over on the hillside of the highway, getting out and ignoring Wade’s noise of protest as Trevor made his way to stand over the ledge and stared out over the bright L.S city lights. He wouldn’t admit it, but tears burned his vision. He balled his fists up at his sides and breathed hard and roughly as he listened to the horns honking and the cars that sped past them. 

“Why did you do this to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> writing this actually made me sad and although I wrote it all in a few hours I really had to take a break in between because...wow. i love these boys so much but they really can put a number on you with their hurt. 
> 
> as always, if you would like to reach out to me my tumblr is @mourn3d.


End file.
